1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same that are capable of removing bubbles from a door after washing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (typically, a drum type washing machine) is an apparatus, including a water tub to store water (wash water or rinse water), a cylindrical drum rotatably installed in the water tub to receive laundry, and a motor to generate a drive force necessary to rotate the drum, to lift the laundry in the drum along the inner wall of the drum and drop the lifted laundry, during the rotation of the drum, thereby washing the laundry. In front of the drum is installed a door, normally made of glass, to allow laundry to be put into the drum or taken out of the drum therethrough.
The washing machine performs washing through a series of operations, such as a washing operation to separate contaminants from laundry with water containing a detergent (specifically, wash water), a rinsing operation to rinse bubbles or residual detergent from the laundry with water containing no detergent (specifically, rinse water), and a spin-drying operation to spin-dry the laundry.
In the washing machine, however, when a general detergent (not a drum-exclusive detergent) is used, or an excessive amount of the detergent is used, during washing, a large number of bubbles are generated, and the bubbles remain at the glass surface, the edge, and the inside of a door. Even after rinsing, the residual bubbles are not completely removed, with the result that the door glass is stained. In this case, a user may recognize that the rinsing has not been proper, which leads to the user's dissatisfaction with respect to the rinsing performance of the washing machine. In addition, it is inconvenient for the user to periodically clean the door to remove the stains from the door.
In order to solve these problems, conventional measures have been suggested to modify the structure of a detergent box or add a door cleaning hose. However, these measures require a change in structure of the washing machine and the addition of an additional device.